Garson
Garson is a minor character that appears in Super Paper Mario. History Garson can be found in Flipside in his bar, The Underwhere. Much like his Flopside counterpart Carson, Garson tells stories about certain tips in the game such as Stylish Moves for 10 coins. Garson's Stories Stylish Moves So yeah, ever heard of stylish moves? They're cool poses for after stomping! After stomping an enemy, but before landing tilt Wii Remote around and give it a shake. You'll pull off some cool tricks in midair! Those are called stylish moves. What? What's a ? ...Don't worry. As long as the player gets it, we're fine." Doing stylish moves is not only cool, but it gives you lots of points. And if you hold down after a jump, you'll bounce high, making it even easier. Just give it a shot! The Pure Hearts So yeah, ever heard of the Pure Hearts? They're great treasures created by the ancients... Supposedly really powerful. Folks say that heroes will appear to collect them all and save the world. The source of power in these Pure Hearts? The power of love itself! The love of a parent...The love of the smitten... Great power, indeed. The Ancients researched this power, believing it to be the universe's only salvation. And these Pure Hearts were thus created... The shining embodiment of love itself. Their combined brilliance will negate the destruction born of the Chaos Hearts... we hope. The Dark Prognosticus So yeah, ever heard of the Dark Prognosticus? Everything that'll happen in the future is written down in this book. The author and the source of his knowledge are still a total mystery, though. Over the years, many have fought over it... Entire countries have fallen. And the fall of those countries was already predicted in the book... Imagine going through awful stuff to get the book, only to READ about it all after! Anyway, someone hid the book long ago, and now no one knows where it is. I wonder what sort of person has it now... The Ancients So yeah, ever heard of an advanced civilization called the Tribe of Ancients? They were, like, a thousand times smarter than you or me. There were four austere sages among them. You know one of these as Merlumina. But when it came to love, these sages were unreserved... Their passion burned HOT. I've heard some pretty spicy legends about the love life of Merlumina, in particular... In fact, her love life threatened to destroy the world on a few occasions... I don't know if these stories are true or not. And I guess we'll never know. Flipside Secrets So yeah, these were the words written in the book left behind by the Ancients... 'On the outskirts of town, third floor, look for the hidden platform to go up.' I don't know what this means, exactly... Maybe it's a way to find secret treasure? Maybe you ought to go check it out! Descendants of the Ancients So yeah, you meet Merlon and Merlee yet? They're descendants of the Ancients and distantly related to each other, I hear. The Ancients hid the Pure Hearts in various worlds to stop eventual destruction. Then the Ancients scattered to various world to pass the rest of their days. Most of them were wise and kind like Merlumina. And like Merlumina, many of them would totally lose their cool when they fell in love. But it was this very passion that let them build the vessels of love, the Pure Hearts... Pit of 100 Trials So yeah, you know about the Pit of 100 Trials? It's supposedly this 100-room labyrinth underneath this very town. Many have searched for the entrance, but it still remains hidden. The only clue we have is this saying from the Ancients: 'Pit seekers! Go to the town outskirts, the lowest floor, and seek the hidden platforms.' ...It sounds sort of like the clue I gave you earlier, doesn't it? What's all this stuff about hidden platforms, anyway? If you find out, let me know. Flipside History So yeah, Flipside is a town between dimensions created by the Ancients. You can open up paths to many worlds from here, as the Ancients designed it. And you've seen the white tower in the middle of Flipside, right? It controls the flow of dimensional energy, so it can beam people to worlds. I think that's why the doors to other worlds appear up near the tower. I hear there's another version of the tower...A dark one. I wonder where the dark tower is... Yeah, I admit, I don't know. Do you? More Flipside Secrets So yeah, the town of Flipside still has so many secrets to hide. I just found this passage not too long ago... 'Flip is flop. If you cannot break through in flip, you should try it in flop.' Now, I don't know what that means... But I'm sure it'll lead you to something pretty good! So go try it out! The Hero Legend The Ancients traveled to many worlds to entrust people with Pure Hearts. It was to keep them safe from destruction or misuse by those with evil hearts. The Pure Hearts were drawn by their own power toward those strong with love. The Ancients used this trait to find suitable guardians in each world. And a few romances also began as a result of these little journeys... Many of the Ancients who found guardians fell in love with those they met. And so they lived their days happily in the world they'd visited out of duty. This is how the legend of the hero was passed down to future generations... More Stylish Moves So yeah, you master all of the super-graceful stylish moves? After stomping a foe, move Wii Remote in different ways while in midair to get stylish! Doing a bunch of them in a row gets you really high scores, so it's worth it. Today I'll tell you about some special moves that are really hard to do. After stomping the enemy, alternately tilt Wii Remote left and right while in midair. You should perform more amazing stylish moves than you've ever seen! But make sure you don't get too excited and throw the ! Use the strap! Pixls So yeah, you know about Pixls, right? Heh... Yeah, I see that you do. Those wily Ancients were smart, but not too strong. They needed muscle. So they made the Pixls for anything physical they couldn't do on their own. With the help of the Pixls, the Ancients build amazing worlds. But now that technology is mostly lost, as the Pixls are scattered and forgotten. There are even some original Pixls, stronger than the rest, who still wait to be found. I see you've found a Pixl already, but there are others you haven't found yet. Merlon's Love Life So yeah, those Ancients were passionate and romantic... Did I already tell you that? Even Merlon, their descendant, is wild for love, you know... Why, he had quite a thing for Saffron the cook. He went to her cooking shop every day and wooed her constantly. He finally broke down and confessed his love for her... And where's what she said: 'If you can finish an entire serving of my Saffron Special Galactic Meal, I'll date you.' ...And this is one of the biggest, most filling dishes anyone's ever seen, mind you. But he dug right in. According to spectators, he finished all but a sprig of parsley left on the plate. Just then, some poor girl appeared in town who was severely injured. Merlon had to help her, so Saffron let him suspend the challenge. I don't know what happened to that girl next... But then Merlon became engrossed in his studies, and he hasn't wooed since. Maybe he'll get back to it when the world is peaceful and safe again. The End of the World So yeah, ever heard of the Sammer Kingdom? The king there controls an army of 100 loyal soldiers. Each one has a different personality and unique skills. King Sammer was entrusted with a Pure Heart by Merlumina's younger sister... She was madly in love with King Sammer I, so they married and had 100 kids. The 100 princes and their royal parents ushered in an era of prosperity. Therefore, the number 100 became important to the current king. Imagine all the budding romances with 100 strapping princes around... The kingdom of that era would have had no problem fighting our current woes... More Pixls So yeah, you know all about Pixls by now, am I right? Yeah, sure you do... They were a new form of life created as tools to help the Ancients' lives. But seriously, they're way more useful than any normal tools. Being able to think on their own made them more useful...and problematic. There was always the fear that if they grew too wise, they'd ignore their masters. Some say the original Pixl personalities were created to prevent this. There were some very bright Pixls... But then something dramatic happened, and the Pixl personalities changed. I wonder what happened? If you find out, let me know... Restoring the Pure Hearts So yeah, the Pure Hearts are powerful treasures created by the Ancients. The secret of that power is the ability to detect and amplify love energy. Some among the Ancients believed strongly that the power of love was infinite. They believed this power to be so great that no forces could ever defeat it... They believed it would last and survived unchanged for the 1,500 prophesied years... This is what they believed about the power of love. The power of the Pure Hearts. As long as there's love in the world, the Pure Hearts can overcome any setback. You could say the Ancients believed in love abiding. Kind of romantic, really... Returning to Peace The Void disappeared and ruined worlds have returned. It's like a miracle! You should go check out the various worlds to see how wonderful they all are! You might even see people you thought you'd never meet again. The martial-arts competition in the Sammer Kingdom is even up and running again! If you beat all 100 warriors, I bet you get a fantastic prize! Do you think anyone could do it? I'd love to meet the winner... More Pit of 100 Trials So yeah, there's a Pit of 100 Trials below town somewhere... It was used by the Ancients to research the power of the Pure Hearts... Their experiments involved all sorts of really nasty beasties down there. So they stocked it with nasties from all the different worlds. I'd recommend only going if you're really serious about it... But there's a secret treasure of the Ancients hidden down there somewhere... If you feel up to the task, you should go look for it! Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Male Characters Category:Flip-Flopians Category:Non-playable characters